An illumination optics is known from EP 0 940 722 A2 and the documents cited therein. A displaceable lens group is provided in the objective group for influencing the optical aberration of the objective group and for influencing an intensity distribution of the useful light in the object field.
DE 10 2006 025 025 A1 discloses an illumination optics including a condenser group and an objective group. The objective group includes displaceable optical elements.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,560,044 B2 discloses an illumination optics including a condenser group and an objective group, wherein the condenser group includes displaceable optical elements.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,127,095 A describes an illumination optics including a condenser group which includes optical elements that are displaceable along an optical axis and tiltable relative to the optical axis.